


Interstellar lovefest

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 14,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: A collection of Tumblr prompt fills, episode codas, & fics for RNM Season 2
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Isobel Evans/Gregory Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 72
Kudos: 97





	1. 2x01 Coda

“Did you show him?”

Alex startles from where he’s leaning against his Jeep as Kyle comes over to him.

“Did you finish?” Alex gestures towards the bunker where they brought Noah’s body.

Alex wanted to help, he did, but he didn’t think he’d be able to get up and down the ladder today so he opted to stay in the Jeep. Plus seeing Michael again after their last conversation wasn’t exactly something he wanted to do either.

“For now. We’ll pick it back up tomorrow. Liz wanted to get back to Rosa.”

Alex nods and goes to leave as Kyle sighs.

“You didn’t tell him.”

“I tried to show him, he didn’t want to see it.”

“What didn’t I want to see Alex?” Michael shouts from the entrance to the bunker and Kyle levels him with a _look_ as he jumps into the passenger seat.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing if Valenti knows and I don’t.” Alex knows how they got here, even if he wishes he didn’t.

“I told you he took the files from Caulfield.”

“Right.” Michael snarks. “More torture.”

“It’s not.” Alex shakes his head, frustrated with himself. “I wasn’t going to show you that.”

“Then what were you going to show me?”

Alex leans into the open window and grabs another folder. He holds it out to Michael who looks at him before taking it slowly. Alex holds his hand out.

“I know you don’t want to see anything from Caulfield but I thought, maybe, you’d like to have this.”

Michael opens the folder and Alex holds his breath. It’s a photo of Michael’s mom. Not as she was right after the crash, but about a year later. She’s sitting in her cell and doesn’t have any noticeable cuts or bruises. Alex spent days combing through photos and insanely old footage that was digitized to find it. He’s still not sure if he should be giving this to Michael, but he doesn’t want to keep anything from him about her.

Michael makes a wounded sound as he runs his fingers over the photograph. Alex can just make out the tears in his eyes through the lights in the junkyard. Michael looks up and smiles a small private smile at him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”


	2. 2x02 Coda

“He’s stable, for now, we had to sedate him again.”

Alex looks up at Kyle from where he’s sitting outside of Jesse’s hospital room. He hates even thinking about that man as his father. Especially now.

“Thanks.”

“Mm.” Kyle looks over at him but Alex doesn’t want to make eye contact. “Flint had to leave.”

“How unfortunate.”

Kyle laughs and Alex smiles, for what feels like the first time in days.

“What are you doing here?”

Alex looks over at Kyle and he wants to lie. He wants to say he doesn’t know why he’s here, but he _can’t_.

“Does this have something to do with Guerin?”

“No. I - ” Alex leans his head against the wall and exhales heavily. “I just like knowing he’s safe, so I came here to make sure…”

“Well, he’ll be out for a couple more days, at least.”

“That’s good.”

Alex knows he’s being watched, Kyle’s ‘doctor mode’ is not as subtle as he thinks.

“What?”

“Did something happen?”

Alex shakes his head, not wanting to get into it. Not even knowing if he can.

“I’ve gotta get home.” Alex gets up and grabs a folder to hand to Kyle.

“What is this?”

“It’s for Guerin.”

“Alex, I - ”

“It’s someone who knew Nora.”

“This should come from you.”

Alex looks at him sadly. “It’s better this way.”


	3. 2x03 Coda

“Guerin.”

“‘Sup, bro?”

Alex won’t laugh, he won’t.

“Or is Private better?” Michael smirks as he closes the hood to the car he’s working on.

“Not a Private.” Alex mutters.

“What brings you here, all dressed up?”

Alex can feel Michael’s gaze sweeping down his body but he holds still. He knows he looks good. Dark jeans, red sweater, leather jacket. A look Michael would’ve seen, if he’d shown up that day.

Alex shakes his head and holds up a folder and Michael looks at it and then back at Alex.

“Gotta hot date?”

“No.” Alex says immediately, then looks back at Michael and sighs. “It’s just dinner.”

“Oh? With River was it? Or Creek?”

“Forrest.”

“Right.” Michael drawls. “The historian.” Michael puts his title in air quotes and Alex rolls his eyes.

“I found something?”

“About?” Michael questions, the ‘my mother’ left unsaid.

“No. But, I was able to track down some information on Tripp.”

Michael grabs the folder and opens it to a service photo of Tripp.

“Is this him?”

“Yeah, far as I can tell. His identity is behind the same firewalls, but he signed an After Action Report with his name once.” Michael looks up at him and flips through the papers. “He probably didn’t even realize he did it. No one caught it.”

“What is it?”

Michael gets to the last page and Alex holds his breath. Michael looks up at him wide eyed and then looks over to the junkyard office.

“Sanders.”


	4. 2x04 Coda

“What did you mean when you said I smell like rain?”

“What? Guerin, what are you doing here? It’s late.” Alex leans heavily on his crutch in his doorway as Michael moves closer to him. Alex moves aside to let him in and then heads to the kitchen to make tea.

“Rain. You said I smell like rain. That _we_ do.”

“You do.”

“I don’t get it.”

Alex shrugs as he puts the kettle on.

“Something with your biology maybe?”

“Maybe.” Michael runs his hands through his curls and Alex gets out two mugs for them. “I never noticed.”

“Not even with Max or Isobel?”

Alex laughs at the face Michael makes. “It wasn’t just me.”

“What do you mean?”

Alex sighs as he gives Michael his tea. “Maria mentioned it once.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.” Alex sits down across from Michael and takes him in. They’ve had very few moments throughout the years together like this, even less with them sitting across the table from one another. “Just give her time. She’ll call.”

“You know that?”

“I have a feeling.” Alex shrugs.

“You should call him.”

“Who?”

“Forrest.”

“What? Why?” Alex shakes his head, wondering where this is going.

“I don’t know. He seemed interested.” Michael shrugs and sips his tea as he fiddles with the cup.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Is this weird?”

“A little.” Alex smiles and thinks that of _course_ this is how they’d finally get on the same page.

“Does this mean I have more than one friend now?” Michael quips and Alex can’t help it, he laughs.

“Yeah Michael, you do.”


	5. lab coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post about someone wanting Michael to have a lab coat so he could match Liz & Kyle, but I don’t know if he’d want that. So, I made it angsty.

“No.”

“C’mon Mikey.” Liz holds up the lab coat again as Kyle types away on his phone next to him.

“No. Liz. I don’t need to wear the lab coat.” Michael tries to go back to his experiment but Liz won’t budge.

“It’s so you don’t ruin your clothes.”

Michael sighs and gives Liz a _look_ that would tell anyone else to back off, but apparently all it does is make her just as stubborn. _Why is he friends with her again_?

“I’ll bring an old jacket or something. I really don’t care about my shirts.” Michael gestures to himself and Liz rolls her eyes.

“Mikey, it’s not a big deal.” Liz presses the lab coat to his chest. “You can wear it.”

“It is a big deal.” Michael grumbles and looks sideways at Kyle, who looks back at him with an understanding that Michael hates.

“What?”

“It is a big deal, okay?” Michael sits down on a stool across the room and grabs one of his notebooks.

“What are you talking about?” Liz asks as she walks over to him.

“Liz.” Kyle hedges but she ignores him and keeps her eyes on Michael.

“I didn’t go to school, okay?” Michael looks anywhere but at Liz. He spares a glance at Kyle, thankful that his face is particularly blank right now.

“I thought…”

“What? That I didn’t _want_ to go?” Michael scoffs.

“No, I just.” Liz looks around the room, at years of his experiments and finally looks back at him.

“I couldn’t go.” Michael answers quietly, holding his breath as they all think about _that_ night. He’s never talked about it with either of them, and now facing Rosa’s sister and brother, he’s not sure he wants to. But maybe he _needs_ to.

“Look. I, I’m sorry, okay? For everything.” Michael chokes out and shakes his head.

“Guerin.” Kyle says quietly. Liz comes over and touches his shoulder.

“Hey.” Michael looks up at Liz, thankful she’s finally dropped the lab coat. “When this is all over, and we get Max back, if you still want to go to school, we’ll help you.”

“What?” Michael leans into Liz’s touch and looks over at Kyle, who’s nodding along with Liz’s suggestion.

“Why?” Michael asks, because he doesn’t understand.

“Because you’re the smartest person I know, and we shouldn’t be the only ones who know that.” Liz smiles at him and he wants to make some smart ass remark about how they aren’t the _only_ ones who know but he nods his head instead.

“Okay.” Michael finally answers, wondering if this is what having friends is like. “Oh, and Liz?” Michael smirks. “Your beakers are on fire.”

“Shit.”


	6. Rosa dreams

Rosa thinks if she hears Liz and Isobel talking about what Max can or can’t hear in _her_ dreams any longer, she’s going to scream. She puts her headphones back in and focuses down on her drawing when Michael Guerin flops down into the seat next to her.

He leans his head back against the chair so he’s completely sprawled out.

“You too, huh?”

Rosa nods and goes back to her drawing when she notices he’s shifting towards her now, his arms on his knees.

“What?” She snaps at him as she takes her headphones out.

“You can talk to Max right?” He asks in a way that seems timid, but Rosa’s been around Liz enough to see the answers intrigue him beyond something personal.

“Yes, can’t you?” Her whitty remark falls short when she sees a flash of pain cross his eyes.

“Uh, no.”

“But, Isobel…”

“Best we can tell is that they’re actually related. I really only feel them if they’re in pain.” He shrugs like it isn’t a big deal, but Rosa can tell that it is. Finding out her dad wasn’t biologically her dad at eighteen comes to mind, and she softens her face.

“Sorry.”

He waves her off and sits up fully now. “So you hear him?”

“Only when I dream.” Rosa shrugs back at him and there’s understanding in his eyes, too.

“What did he -” He clears his throat. “What’s he been saying?”

“I don’t - ”

“Look. I know Liz and Isobel.” He sighs frustrated with himself and grabs onto his curls.

“He’s in pain.” She whispers at him and his head shoots up. “He said it feels like he’s burning on the inside.”

Michael’s breath catches. “He can feel?”

Rosa shrugs because she really has no idea. Max always looks terrible when she sees him, but she’s been trying not to think about it. Michael though, Michael looks like someone just sucker punched him.

“He doesn’t want Liz to save him.”

“What? Why?”

Michael looks almost angry and Rosa almost feels bad for telling him, when she won’t even tell Liz or Isobel what Max has said, but she feels like Michael can at least look at this practically.

“I don’t know. Something about Noah, maybe?”

“Jesus.”

“Don’t think he can help us.” Rosa quips, pleased when Michael let’s out a laugh.

“I think I have an idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but you’re gonna have to dream.”


	7. mending fences

“Hey.”

Alex waits for Maria to notice him and when she finally looks up from behind the bar she smiles tiredly.

“Can I?”

Maria nods and Alex sits down heavily on a bar stool. It hurts more than he likes to admit, being here and seeing her, but he can’t worry about that right now.

“You know too, I’m guessing?”

Alex startles at her question and he nods.

“Rosa didn’t?”

“She was drunk.”

Alex cringes and his heart breaks for Rosa and for Maria.

“You could’ve told me.”

“It wasn’t my secret to tell.”

“Yeah. I’ve been hearing that a lot lately.”

“Funny thing, secrets.” Alex knows he’s being snarky, and he doesn’t want to be. He wants his best friend back.

Maria startles and looks at him. She tilts her head to the side but he just stares at her. He normally lets her in but right now he’s not even sure _he_ wants to be with his thoughts, so he definitely doesn’t want anyone else with them.

“Alex, I - ”

“Look.” Alex interrupts and exhales. “Michael’s a good person.” He waits to make sure he has her attention before he continues. “And I don’t really know what’s going on with you two, but this alien secret he was keeping goes beyond him, beyond Roswell. And I want to tell you, but I can’t, not without everyone.”

“I. I don’t know, I can’t.”

Alex reaches out and grabs her hand. “I get it. It was a lot for me, too. And that was before you factor in my dad.”

“Jesse? What does?”

“I promise I can explain. I just wanted to come by and say I am glad that Mimi was found.”

“Alex.”

Alex shakes his head. “Come by my house. We’re all meeting at seven. I promise we’ll explain everything and then I promise we can talk about our boy problems.”

“Your?” Maria smirks and Alex blushes when he thinks of Forrest, who he met a couple of weeks ago.

Alex shrugs. “I texted you my address.”

Maria nods. “We’re also talking about you re-enlisting.”

“Maria.”

“Don’t Maria me. You wanted out, you were out. You don’t even like the Air Force.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Mmhmm.”

“I don’t _not_ like it.” Alex sighs and smiles. “Just come by, I’m making tacos.”

“I’ll bring the beer.”

Alex reaches across the counter and grabs her hand again.

“We’re gonna be okay.”

“I’m holding you to that Alex Manes.”


	8. quiet in the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forrest asking Michael if Alex is single. Based off of a post from @alexmanesairstream

“Hey man.”

Michael briefly looks up and then grumbles to himself as Forrest takes that as a confirmation that Michael is listening.

“Can I ask you something?”

Michael stops looking at the papers strewn about in front of him, wondering if it’s okay to snap at Forrest that they’re in a library and he should be quiet.

But, he doesn’t want to see that _look_ in Alex’s eyes that he gets when he’s particularly disappointed in Michael’s behavior. So, he nods.

“Sure.”

Forrest smiles and looks over his shoulder to where they can both see Alex outside on a call. They’ve known Forrest for a couple of weeks, ever since they ran into him on a farm when looking for information about his mother. Every time they’ve been around Forrest he’s seen him looking at Alex with a soft smile, always intrigued by what Alex is saying. He makes Alex laugh, and Michael _hates_ it.

“Is Alex single?”

Michael’s brain short circuits.

“What?” Michael squeaks.

“Alex.” Forrest chuckles. “Do you know if he’s seeing anyone?”

“Why would I know?” Michael bites out as he reaches up to grab his curls.

“You’re friends?” Forrest tilts his head to the side as he pulls his cardigan closed. The fact that he wears cardigans annoys Michael.

“Uhh.”

“It’s fine, I’ll just ask him.” Forrest laughs and starts packing up some of his stuff.

“Wait, now?”

“I was going to wait until he’s off the phone and we’re alone.” Forrest shrugs. _Alone_. They spend time _alone_. Michael hates everything about this.

“I - ”

“We’ll see you later Michael.” Forrest says as he grabs Alex’s backpack. Michael notices Alex is waving Forrest outside as he pockets his phone.

_Michael_. Forrest calls him Michael, because that’s the name Alex used to introduce them. He’s heard Alex say his first name all of three times, and one was to this guy. A guy who is going out with Alex, to ask him out.

Michael wants to say so many things. He wants to say ‘No, Alex isn’t single.’ He wants to say ‘Alex likes to dip fries in his milkshake so take him to the Crashdown.’ He wants to say that Forrest will never be good enough for Alex, because Alex deserves the world.

But, he takes one look at Forrest and Alex outside as Forrest hands Alex his backpack and he holds his tongue.

Alex is smiling, the first real smile that Michael’s seen on Alex’s face in _way_ too long.

Michael’s phone pings with a text and his heart jumps at seeing Alex’s name. He opens the message and smiles.

_Thank you._


	9. 2x05 Coda

“Got one of those for me?” Michael asks Alex as he walks up to him and points to the beer.

Alex passes him one and Michael sits down heavy in one of Alex’s patio chairs. He loves it here, Alex’s house, even with how much he fights it.

His shoulder twinges as he sits down and Alex frowns.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just a tattoo actually.”

“What?” Alex laughs and Michael fishes the piece of paper out of his pocket of the map he drew.

“Max has the same one.”

“Really?” Alex looks down at the paper again.

“Noah told Max and Isobel that it’s a map to our home planet.” Michael shrugs. “Apparently I was drawing it all over the group home.”

“Michael.”

“You were never standing in my way Alex.”

“I - ”

“There was a lot going on that summer. Too much for me to handle, so I pushed you away.”

“Didn’t work out too well.”

“No.” Michael smirks. “I am sorry though.”

“Me too.” Alex hands back the drawing and leans closer. “The things I’ve said, about you wasting your life…”

“Alex.”

“I’m sorry, okay?”

“Okay.”

Alex smiles at him and Michael feels like he can breathe for the first time in months. Mixhael smiles back and Alex has a look in his eyes that Michael knows means trouble.

“About me saying you were in love with Max.”

Alex smirks and Michael doubles over and laughs.

“Oh my god.” Michael can barely get the words out he’s laughing so hard.

“I stole Kyle’s hubcaps.”

“What? When?”

“The day you left.”

Alex looks at him with understanding and Michael thinks this is the first honest conversation they’ve had in way too long.

“I didn’t want to say goodbye.”

Alex grabs his hand and squeezes.

”Then don’t.”


	10. Liz cuddles with Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you take requests/prompts? I need some snuggles and wondering if you could write a fic with Liz and Michael snuggle as they wait for results because Liz misses Max and Michael smells like rain.

“Was that Maria?” Michael asks Liz as he steps outside of Max’s house to sit down next to her.

“Yeah. She’s spending time with Rosa. She said Alex convinced her to reach out.”

“Mmm.” Michael leans his head back against the wall, drained from his one sided conversation with Max.

“You want to talk about it?”

Michael opens one eye to look at her. “What? That?” He gestures vaguely to the direction Maria went. Liz nods at him.

“Nope.”

“What about Alex?”

“What about him?”

“Do you want to talk about him?”

“Ah.” Michael looks down at Liz as she shuffles closer to him and he reaches an arm out instinctively to let her burrow into his side. “Nope.”

“Mikey.”

“Lizzie.”

“Hey.” Liz swats at him and leans further into his side. He swears the way she turns her head into his chest that she’s smelling him but that can’t be right.

“You smell like him.”

“Who?”

“Max.” Liz whispers as tears fall down her cheeks.

“I can almost guarantee we do not wear the same cologne.”

“As if you wear cologne.”

“Rude.”

“No. You smell like rain.” Liz leans her nose into his chest again and Michael freezes.

“What did you say?”

“You smell like rain. You both do.”

“Huh.”

“What?” Liz looks up at him, the fire in her eyes at a potential discovery is infectious.

“Nothing.” Michael shakes his head, thinking back to Alex mentioning the same thing.

“Tell me.”

“Just, Alex said the same thing.” Michael shrugs. “That I smell like rain.”

Liz practically leers at him as she settles against him again. She pats his chest.

“It’s definitely something, Mikey. We’ll figure it out.”

Michael squeezes the arm he has around her and thinks they can save this for another day.

“Yeah.” Michael can tell she’s smelling him again.

“We’ll figure it out.”


	11. Kylex brotp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You get to have any feelings you want about the situation. Alex and Kyle as friends

“I know I do.” Kyle looks frustrated and Alex feels for him, the story of Kyle going to Planet 7 and running into Isobel Evans while he was there, playing on repeat in his head.

“But?”

“But I was six drinks in and yeah, Isobel’s beautiful and funny, and taller...”

“So it’s because she’s tall?” Alex smirks and Kyle rolls his eyes at him. Alex really wishes that Isobel had at _least_ taken a picture of Kyle bedazzled.

“It’s just.” Kyle looks at Alex like he’s begging him to understand. The thing is Alex _does_. “There’s something about them.”

“Yeah.”


	12. Alex x Jenna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "We can never catch a break can we?" With Alex and Jenna!

“No, we really can’t.” Alex sighs from his chair next to Jenna’s hospital bed. Turns out his fear that Mimi was abducted wasn’t wrong.

“Damn aliens.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Alex laughs as he brings the flask up to his mouth.

“Rude.”

Alex shrugs and passes it to her, doctors be damned.

She reaches for the flask and takes a large swig, smiling as she passes it back to him.

“I found your sister by the way.”

“What? Really?”

“Mmm.”

“You could’ve led with that!”

“I could’ve.” Alex smirks and takes another drink just as the door to Jenna’s hospital room opens to reveal Kyle and Charlie Cameron.

“Asshole.”

“It’s part of my charm.” Alex smiles as he watches the sisters embrace. It’s not always a bad break.


	13. Malex headcanon

Michael hates his birthday, partly because he has to share it and partly because he knows it’s not his real birthday.

He expresses as much to Alex and ever since, Alex has made it his mission to not only help Michael find out when his birthday really is but to help him celebrate the day on his license.

During the ‘lost decade’ (before Alex _really_ knew why Michael hated his birthday) it was a text or a call to say happy birthday. Sometimes Alex would be on leave during it. Sometimes he would send a gift (Michael keeps them in the same box that he keeps all of Alex’s old dog tags).

One memorable time was Michael’s 21st and Alex sang karaoke and then they didn’t leave the hotel until Alex had to go back to base.

Michael still has the microphone.


	14. Forlex (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First line for forlex: "I like to think of myself as a low-grade criminal."

“Oh yeah?” Alex smirks over his milkshake, smiling to himself as Forrest takes a fry to dip in his own milkshake.

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve definitely hopped some fences in my day while researching.”

Alex can’t help it, he laughs. “I think you’ve got some things to learn if you think just hopping fences makes you a criminal.”

“Gonna teach me, Cap?” Alex blinks as Forrest smiles at him, eyes wide and happy. It took Alex a little while to accept Forrest’s easy flirting and interest in him.

It washes over him warmly and Alex, in a moment of bravery, grabs Forrest’s hand over the table.

“Yeah.”


	15. Forlex (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I thought I'd find you like this, crouched over an open manhole." Forlex

Forrest jumps at the sound of Alex’s voice and smiles at the sight of him.

“It’s for Buffy.” At Alex’s confused look, Forrest continues. “We were playing fetch and the ball slipped past her and fell down into the hole, the cover was open.”

“I think I have another one in my car.” Alex leans closer to him and Forrest smiles.

“That wasn’t why I called you, though.” Forrest leans up to kiss Alex who hums in response.

“When I looked closer, it’s definitely not connected to any modern plumbing.” Forrest leans down and uncovers the glowing piece. It’s like nothing he’s ever seen before. Purples, pinks, and blues. Symbols and markings. It’s alien looking in its beauty.

“I found this.” Forrest hands the glass piece to Alex who is looking at him a little wild eyed.

“How?”

Alex’s face isn’t shocked like Forrest’s was when he found the piece, no, he’s scared.

“You’ve seen this before?”

Alex nods and Forrest doesn’t think, he just leans up and kisses him again, gently pulling the glass from Alex as he deepens the kiss.

They break apart and Forrest is pleased at the blush Alex is sporting. He tucks his face into Alex’s neck.

“So, aliens? I’m guessing I didn’t misread?”

“You didn’t misread.”


	16. Malex (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Malex, "for you"

“What?”

“The song.” Alex says as he gestures to the makeshift stage. “I wrote it for you.”

“But...” Michael swallows as he remembers the lyrics. “You’re with Forrest.”

“I am.” Alex smiles and Michael’s blood runs cold. “And you’re with Maria.”


	17. Malex (2) -spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malex + Spies for the AU headcanons?

1\. Michael first sees Alex while he’s on a rooftop preparing to repel down into a server room. Alex is sitting at a desk typing furiously while the sun hits his hair just the right way. He finishes what he’s doing, takes his bag, USB, and walks out of the server room like he owns the place. Michael’s in love.

2\. Until he realizes Alex stole the intel he was hired to steal. So naturally, he sets out to meet this handsome stranger, only said stranger blushes so pretty when he finally introduces himself that Michael can’t help but spill all of his secrets.

3\. They quickly realize they’re working for the wrong people and decide to start their own business together, where they take down big corporations and governments, Alex’s computer skills and Michael’s engineering mind no match for their enemies.

4\. They say they’re done with this spy life after this next job, but then they find an abandoned baby and Michael and Alex are instantly in love.

5\. Their son learns how to pick a lock before he can walk.


	18. 2x08 Coda

Alex looks around the bar as he watches Forrest leave and he realizes he can’t stay here. He catches up to Forrest just as he gets to his car.

“Forrest, wait.”

Forrest turns and the furrow in his brow softens when he sees it’s Alex.

“Alex, what?”

Alex doesn’t hesitate as he walks up to Forrest, so close they’re practically chest to chest. Alex smiles down as Forrest looks up at him, confusion and heat burning in his eyes. Forrest waits a moment until he realizes what Alex wants.

“Kiss me, Alex.”

So Alex does.

It’s fire and passion, lips pressed close and moving against each other. Alex grabs onto Forrest’s leather jacket as Forrest runs his fingers through Alex’s hair at the base of his neck. It makes Alex shiver.

Alex has never had a first kiss quite like this. It’s exhilarating and beautiful and the butterflies in his chest expand until all he feels is warm.

They break apart when the need to breathe becomes too much. Alex leans his forehead against Forrest’s and smiles against his mouth.

“Felt like pissing off some bigots and homophobes, Cap?” Forrest teases against his mouth.

“No. Felt like kissing a hot guy in public.”

Forrest laughs and pulls him closer.

Alex smiles and kisses Forrest again.


	19. Michael tells Sanders

“She survived, you know.”

“What?”

“My mom.” Michael takes a deep breath and looks at Sanders. “She survived that night and they locked her up for seventy years.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I found her. I found her in a prison an hour from here. She had been tortured for seventy years.”

“I don’t - ” Sanders tries to say as he backs against a car, a hand going up to his mouth.

“I tried to save her. I tried to save them all. But I couldn’t and she died.”

Michael’s crying now and Sanders’ eyes look suspiciously wet.

“They murdered her.”

“Kid.”

“They killed her. And I never get to forget about it, because I _felt_ it.” Michael takes a shuddering breath.

“So no, I wouldn’t have been better off without you.” Michael hands Sanders the money.

“I don’t want your money.”

“It’s yours. Take it.”

“Kid.”

“Take the money. She wouldn’t want me to keep it.”

Michael goes to turn away from Sanders when he remembers one other thing his mother said to him that day in the prison.

“She said she had two of the best dance partners.”

“Michael.”

“She remembered you, Walt. She loved you, too.”


	20. Alex tells Michael he has a date

“Guerin, I can’t do this with you right now.”

“Why not?”

“Because, we’re here to find answers about Louise.”

“I just want to know what you were doing talking to Nazi Guy at the Crashdown.”

“Forrest.” Alex pinches the bridge of his nose.

“What?”

“His name is Forrest.” 

“So?” Michael looks at him like he’s crazy. And maybe he is. 

“Can we get back to the task at hand?” Alex tries to walk back outside, where his brother is waiting with everyone else. 

Michael touches his arm. “Alex?”

“We were making plans for later.” Alex says after a moment.

“What?” Michael shakes his head like he can’t believe what Alex just said. 

“We were making plans.” Alex sighs. “Can I go now, or?”

“Why were you making plans?”

“Guerin.” 

“What?” Michael snaps. “Tell me.”

“We’re going on a date.” 

“A date.” Michael says the words like there’s a bad taste in his mouth. Alex would feel some satisfaction in Michael’s clear disdain, but all he feels is sadness. 

“Yes, I sorta ruined the last one, so I’m making it up to him.” 

“You’ve gone out with him before?” Alex pauses at the sound of Michael’s voice. 

“Yes.” Alex moves away. “Look. I don’t want Max and Isobel out there with Gregory any longer than they should be.” 

“You like him?” 

“What are we, 12?” Alex snaps and then shakes his head. “I’m not doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“This.” Alex gestures between the two of them. “I don’t want to talk about this with you.”

“Why not?”

“You moved on!” Alex shouts and then quiets down at the look of pure shock on Michael’s face.

“Alex.” Michael’s voice is broken. 

“You looked away.” Alex sighs. “You need to let me do the same.”


	21. Forrest is Deep Sky

“I’m telling you he’s missing!” Michael paces around the Pony as he grabs his hair, imploring everyone to believe him.

“Guerin.” Maria tries to placate him but he turns around and snaps.

“No!” Michael pauses. “I know something happened to Alex, why don’t you believe me?” 

“We believe you, Michael.” Isobel reaches out to grab his arm. “We just don’t think he was taken.”

“He was.” 

“Why do you think that?” Kyle asks as he sits down at one of the tables and looks at them.

“I found this outside the Airstream.” Michael unfolds a piece of paper from his pocket, the one with the alien symbols on it.

“What’s that?” Max asks from where he’s standing as he tries to look closer.

“It’s a replica of the markings from the ship piece Alex gave me - ”

“He gave it to you?” Kyle interrupts and Michael doesn’t even have it in him to glare.

“Alex asked for it back, said Jesse gave him this paper and he wanted to give the piece to Jesse to see where it would lead him.” 

“Mikey, that still doesn’t mean he was kidnapped.” Liz looks down at the paper and then back up at him.

“He wouldn’t just leave this!” 

“Michael.” 

“No, Max. I know he was taken. What if it was Deep Sky?” 

“The people that took us?” Jenna asks.

“Yeah. I mean they took Mimi, and you two, and Charlie, why couldn’t they have taken Alex?” 

“I still don’t know why you think he was taken?” Maria asks as she comes over to him.

“Because he wouldn’t just leave!” Michael grabs his curls again. 

“Michael.” 

“No. Iz. He didn’t show up for his recruitment trip. Something is wrong.”

“How do you know that?” Max asks as he studies the markings.

“I’m his - ”

“You’re his emergency contact.” Kyle answers for him when it’s clear Michael is at the end of his rope.

Michael hears gasps all around but he looks at Maria and can see the dawning realization on her face. He’s about to say her name when she shakes her head and looks away. 

“Why would they want Alex?” Isobel asks as she takes the paper from Max.

“Maybe they’re part of Project Shephard?”

“No, Jesse said they were paramilitary, working on some kind of weapon.”

“Jesse is a liar!” Michael snaps and starts pacing again. Why won’t anybody believe him?

“A bio weapon?” 

Michael turns towards Jenna and stares at her.

“What? Jesse said Charlie was working on a bio weapon. I didn’t connect it to aliens at the time, but…”

“Flint was building one for Project Shepard.” 

Michael turns his head sharply to Kyle and Kyle shrugs.

“It was in the files.” 

“So what, you think that Deep Sky was stealing research and that’s why they wanted Charlie?” 

“I think Deep Sky, whoever they are, took Alex.” 

Michael’s about to go off again when the door to the Pony slams open and startles all of them. 

“Deep Sky didn’t take Alex.” Forrest says as he walks up to them. 

_“What?”_

_“How do you know that?”_

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“How did you get in here?”_

_“How do you know about Deep Sky?”_

_“What do you know about Alex?”_

The questions come in such rapid fire that neither Michael or Forrest can keep up. Michael notices that Forrest is twisting a ring on his finger as he looks at all of them.

“What do you know?” Michael asks after he silences everyone.

“Deep Sky was created to take down Project Shephard. It was started in 1987 by someone named Tripp Manes.” Forrest looks over at Michael before he continues and Michael nods.

“It operates outside of the military but with military personnel.” Forrest looks at Jenna and Max. “I think you met one of the snipers.” 

Max scoffs and Forrest smirks. 

“I don’t get why Tripp would, after leaving my - ” Michael can’t even get the words out. Why would Tripp start an organization to stop Project Shepard and then just leave his mother to die?

“I can explain, but first we need to find Alex.” 

“How can we trust you?” Liz asks as she walks up to him and stares him down. Forrest lets her. 

“You can’t. But I care about Alex and I know Deep Sky didn’t take him.” 

Michael nearly cringes at Forrest’s declaration but he figures that he can wait until after Alex is found. 

“How do you know that?” 

Michael doesn’t know who asked the question but he sees Forrest mull it over in his mind before ultimately, for Alex, deciding to trust them. 

“Because I’m part of Deep Sky.”


	22. Alex is an alien

Michael knows something is going on with Alex. He knows something is weird, but he can’t put his finger on it.

It started after he brought Alex out to the pods for the first time. Alex had wanted to see Max but also the pods, to see if they matched up to any of the data they had from Caulfield.

The second Alex saw the pods it was like his whole demeanor changed. He was immediately calm, in a way that Michael had only ever seen himself or Max and Isobel get around the pods.

But what’s worse, is now Michael can _feel_ him. It’s faint, less so than even how he feels Max or Isobel. But it’s there, in his chest, deep in his soul.

The connection he’s always had with Alex makes a little more sense now, but he needs to be sure.

It’s the way things levitate in the bunker when it’s only the two of them and Michael knows he isn’t the one doing it. It’s the way the console reacts to Alex and not Liz or Kyle.

“Hey.” Michael says as he takes his cowboy hat off and sits in the booth across from Alex. Alex looks up at him and then scans the Crashdown like Michael was forced to speak with him. Thankfully they’re the only ones in the diner.

“Hey.” Alex says warily as he dips his fries into a chocolate milkshake.

Michael stares at Alex a little longer, pleased when he sees him blush. They’re trying to be friends, both having made attempts and failing at dating other people, but Michael thinks it’s only a matter of time before they finally admit there’s no one else for them.

Michael can feel the connection flare between them, more so than ever, and it gives him a little hope for what he’s about to do.

“Wanted you to try this.” Michael pushes his Little Green Man milkshake towards Alex who looks at it with thinly veiled disgust.

“You know I don’t like it.” Alex scrunches his nose up and pushes it back towards Michael.

“I know. Just try it, Private.”

“Not a Private.” Alex grumbles and stares at the shake.

“Do you trust me?” Michael whispers and he watches as Alex’s eyes widen as he nods. Michael pushes the shake towards Alex with his telekinesis, letting his powers linger.

Alex must feel them because the shake ends up closer to Michael in response without Alex touching it. It’s the same reaction Michael gets from Isobel when they’re practicing her telekinesis. Alex looks up at him and Michael slowly pushes it back.

Alex jumps back in his seat as the shake nearly explodes on both of them.

“What did you?”

“What makes you think I did anything?”

“Because, Guerin.” Alex hisses at him and the shake vibrates. “It nearly exploded.”

“It wasn’t me.”

“What?”

“Looks like I’m not the only alien, Alex.”

* * *

Michael won’t admit it but he definitely doesn’t mind the way Alex manhandles him out of the Crashdown and pushes him against his truck.

“What are you talking about Guerin?!” Alex practically shouts at him and then looks around as he breathes out through his mouth a couple of times to calm down.

“I’m - ”

“No. There’s no way.” Alex places a hand on his face in frustration.

“Alex - ”

“I can’t be. This is… I would’ve known. I - ”

“Are you saying you don’t want to be?” Michael can’t keep the hurt from his voice. Alex’s eyes soften immediately.

“No, Michael.”

Alex places a hand on his chest and Michael grabs it to hold it there. It’s a comforting gesture for them, and it serves the same purpose now.

“We should call Kyle and Liz.”

**~~~**

“Well, you’re an alien!” Liz says gleefully as she looks up from the microscope.

Michael looks over at Alex, who’s just staring at Liz. Kyle’s standing next to her and mumbles something that sounds like ‘this explains so much.’

“It’s that obvious?” Alex breaks his silence.

“Well. Your cells are mostly human, and if I hadn’t seen Michael’s I would say definitively that you were. But they’re similar enough to Michael’s that you definitely have _some_ alien.”

“But he’s been to the doctor, hell he’s in the military.” Michael asks what everyone is thinking, not to mention Alex’s amputation, that certainly required a blood transfusion.

“I’d say if anyone even got his blood under a microscope they’d just think he has an undiagnosed condition. If they even saw the difference. He can obviously take human blood. I’d say the family member who was an alien is probably a few generations back.”

“Huh.” Alex sits heavily onto a stool.

“What are you thinking?” Michael asks as he walks closer to Alex.

“I think I need to call my mom.”

“Your mom?” Kyle asks as Liz continues looking at the samples.

“Yeah. It’s. It makes sense.” Alex rubs at his chest again. “I can’t explain it.”

“I get it.” Michael whispers and Alex smiles at him. If Michael can faintly feel his family, he’s guessing Alex can, too.

Alex dials his mom and waits for her to answer. When she picks up, he puts her on speaker.

_“Hi, darling.”_

_“Mom. So, aliens?”_

_“I’ve been waiting for you to call.”_


	23. Michael saying Alex's name in his sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wish you would write a fic where...Michael keeps mumbling Alex's name in his sleep and more than one person overhears it.

“Alex.” Michael mumbles while he tosses and turns. Something isn’t right and he can’t figure out what.

“Alex. Alex.” Michael can feel his heart rate climbing but he can’t open his eyes.

“Michael!” Isobel yells and he shoots awake.

“Woah.” Kyle places a hand on his shoulder to push him back down onto the bed. It’s then that Michael realizes there’s an IV hooked up to his arm.

“What?” Michael looks around and notices that they’re in an old looking school and that he’s actually on a couch and not a bed.

“You were having a nightmare. We didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Nightmare? What?”

“Michael? Are you okay?” Isobel asks as she brushes his hair off of his face.

“No. I’m not okay!” Michael’s starting to freak out.

“You had an accident with one of Liz’s experiments. She had a shift at the Crashdown, so she asked me to come help you with it. It exploded and you passed out. The IV is acetone, remember?” Kyle explains calmly but Michael isn’t remembering. He’s definitely freaking out now.

“No. I -”

“You were saying Alex’s name in your sleep. Is something going on with him? You were agitated when I got here.”

“Alex? What? What are you talking about?”

“Michael, do you remember what happened?” Isobel asks him.

“No.” Michael looks at Kyle and Isobel and they’re both frowning.

“He did fall down pretty hard.” Kyle mumbles to himself.

“Maybe he hit his head?” Isobel asks Kyle.

“No. I was able to stop that from happening.”

“What was he working on?”

“It was a - ”

Michael looks at them and snaps. “Hey!”

They both look over, startled.

“Who is Alex?”


	24. Forrest gives Michael the height chart

“So. Aliens.” 

Michael and Alex both pause at the opening to the Long Family Barn where Forrest asked them to meet. They hadn’t seen or heard from him in two weeks. It wasn’t a long two weeks for Michael, well as much as it was for Alex. Seeing as Alex and Forrest are _dating_. 

_Alex asked Michael three weeks ago if they could tell Forrest the truth. They were getting closer and closer to him figuring out everything they were researching was not about Nazi’s and Alex had wanted it to come from him first. The truth spilled out from both of them, from the initial crash with Nora to Michael, Max, and Isobel. The worst part was when Alex mentioned Kate Long. Forrest had taken the rest of the news with a grain of salt, but his face faltered at the mention of what really happened to his cousin. He had asked for time, said he would keep their secrets, had kissed Alex, and left._

Now, here they were, waiting to see what Forrest was going to say. 

“Yes.” Alex answers as he walks closer to Forrest. There’s something like relief in Alex’s face as Forrest smiles wryly and walks into the barn, gesturing for them to follow. 

Michael could tell these last couple of weeks had weighed on Alex, so similar to when Maria had found out, and how Michael had felt. Only this time, he couldn’t text Forrest for Alex. 

“So, I definitely have a ton of questions.” Forrest’s voice brings Michael out of his musings. 

“We’ll answer them, what we can.” Alex says earnestly. 

“I know, Cap.” Forrest smiles at Alex and Alex reaches out to squeeze his hand.

Michael turns away to give them a moment of privacy even though this is the most demonstrative they’ve been of their feelings in front of him. 

They never talked about it but both he and Alex have kept their PDA to a minimum around each other. While he has no room to talk, he’s grateful. 

He has a feeling he won’t be driving Alex back into town, either. 

“So, real quick. Sorry for calling your mom and your aunt Nazi’s.” Forrest says without preamble. 

Michael can’t help it, he laughs, and it breaks the tension between them. 

“All good man.” Michael smiles and he notices Alex’s lip quirking. 

“I did a little work these last couple of weeks.” 

“You? A ranch hand?” Michael quips. It’s an old joke, born from the day they met him at this barn and he was bailing hay in a cardigan. 

“Hey! I’m good with my hands.” Forrest says indignantly. 

“Don’t I know it.” Alex smirks as he says this and even though Michael laughs he still makes a face. 

Forrest winks at Alex and Michael can see the blush rising on Alex’s cheeks. As much as he _hates_ admitting it, they _are_ good together. 

“But seriously, I convinced my uncle that some of the old supports in here needed to be replaced, and I was able to save one of the old ones.” Forrest points to the board leaning up against a table. 

Michael’s breath catches. It’s the wood with the height chart on it. The height chart his mother used. He runs his hands over the carved wood.

“You?” 

“It’s yours if you want it.” 

Michael looks back at them and smiles as he nods his head. 

“Thank you.” 

Alex moves closer to him and touches the board over Nora and Louise’s initials. Forrest comes around holding the lunch box that he showed them on that first day. 

“There was more in here. I thought it was Nazi Memorabilia, so I didn’t show you. But I think it belonged to them.” 

Michael opens the lunch box and pulls out a long silver chain with some sort of circular piece at the bottom. _A necklace._

He can _feel_ them. He doesn’t know how, but he can. 

“They have the same markings.” Alex pulls out the other one and turns it around. On the back there are engravings in the same markings as the ship console.

“Markings?” Forrest asks as he peers at both necklaces. 

“Their language, we think. It’s on some of the pieces Guerin has.” Alex says as he hands the necklace to Forrest. 

“Huh. Have you been able to decipher it?” 

“No. I wouldn’t even know where to begin. Some of it seems familiar but I was always more interested in re-building the ship than learning the language.” 

“I might be able to help.”

“Really?” Michael perks up at that and Forrest points to another item in the lunch box. 

It’s a leather bound journal and Michael nearly rips the pages in order to get it out. Inside the front cover is his mother’s name, Nora Truman. 

“It looks like they were practicing English.” Forrest says as Michael flips through the pages. The symbols are hand written with their English equivalents next to them in his mother’s handwriting. 

“I...thank you, man.” Michael chokes out and he can tell Alex is smiling. 

“You’re welcome.” Forrest smiles. “They’re yours, if that wasn’t clear.” 

Michael doesn’t think, he just reaches over and hugs Forrest. He can feel Alex’s hand on his shoulder comforting him. 

“This is...I can’t...I - ” Michael can’t even get the words out he’s so overwhelmed. The keys to his language in his mother’s handwriting. It’s too much. He doesn’t know how he’ll even begin to process this. 

“It’s all good.” Forrest looks between him and Alex and smiles. 

“So tell me about these pods.”


	25. Emotional dialogue prompt (1) - Malex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: “He never came back. Even though he said he would.”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve known something was wrong.” 

“Greg. How could you have known?”

“You’re my brother.”

Michael pauses at the anguish in Greg’s voice. He wants to go sit with Alex as they all wait for Kyle to tell them Flint’s fate, but Greg beat him to it.

He knows he _should_ be sitting with Maria, with Max, or hell, with Isobel, but he can’t quite get the image of staring down Jesse’s gun out of his head and he just wants to make sure Alex is okay. 

“Yeah. So is Flint.” Alex mumbles as he flexes his right leg. Gregory scoffs.

“You’re not going to tell me what he did to you, are you?”

“What, so you can kill him _after_ Kyle spends all this time saving him. Nope.”

“And Dad?”

“Dad’s always hated me. Tonight was no different.”

Michael’s heart _breaks_ for Alex, for Greg, for all of them. His left hand curls into a fist and he fingers the bandana wrapped around it. 

“Alex.”

“No. You don’t have to keep feeling guilty. It’s my fault anyways.”

“Dad and Flint kidnapping you is _not_ your fault.” 

“They took me to get to Michael.”

Michael’s breath catches as he watches Greg pull Alex against his chest as Alex sags against him. 

“But he was there, right?” 

Michael wonders for a moment just how much Gregory actually knows. And he’s _not_ referring to how Gregory knows about him and Alex. 

“He never came back. Even though he said he would.”

Michael leans heavily against the wall, his mind flashing back to leaving Alex chained to the bed, without his prosthetic, in some misguided attempt to save him.

“Pretty sure you didn’t need him if the bruising on Flint’s face is any indication.”

Alex chuckles even as he shakes his head and Greg raises an eyebrow at him.

“No. I mean months ago. When it ended for good.”

“You mean you two aren’t?”

“No. We never really were.”

“That’s not true Alex. You’ve told me as much.”

Michael smiles at Gregory’s insistence that they are something, even as his heart clenches.

“He looked away.” Alex whispers as Greg hugs him. 

Michael can’t stop the tears from falling as he takes one last look and turns away.


	26. Rosa re-meets Forrest

“Alexander.” 

Aex stares at Forrest with an eyebrow raised and Forrest just smiles at the use of what is _clearly_ a nickname. 

“I am _not_ eating that.”

“He’s been eating it like this since we were kids.” 

“Thank you, Liz.” Alex sticks his tongue out at Liz and then proceeds to dip his fries in his chocolate shake.

She chuckles and goes back to cleaning the counter. Alex is glad she allowed both he and Forrest to come in after closing. And she made them fries, which Forrest is _not_ dipping in his milkshake. 

“C’mon, just try it.” Alex holds up a fry as he scoots closer to Forrest on one of the stools. Forrest smiles warmly at him and shakes his head.

“Nope.”

“Please.” Alex flutters his eyelashes and it’s Forrest’s turn to give him a _look_ and Alex knows he’s won.

“Fine.” Forrest picks up a fry and dips it in Alex’s shake and not his own. 

“Hey!” 

“You asked.” Forrest smirks and takes a bite. He doesn’t _look_ like he thinks it’s gross.

“So?”

“It’s not...bad.”

“I told you.” 

“Don’t look so smug.” Forrest leans into him and Alex smiles as he kisses Forrest quickly, ignoring the strange cooing sound Liz is making.

“What?” Alex asks her as they go back to eating.

“Nothing. I’m just happy for you.” Liz says quietly and Alex reaches across the counter to squeeze her hand. 

“Liz, you will not _believe_ what Papi is…” 

Rosa steps into the Crashdown just as Liz and Alex whip their heads around to see her. Only, she’s frozen, staring at Forrest, who is staring right back at her. 

“Rosa?” Forrest questions quietly.

“Forrest?” Rosa asks and then looks to Liz and Alex for an explanation. 

“Shit.”


	27. 2x13 Coda

“Ahem.” Greg clears his throat and smiles as Alex and his mystery man shift apart but don’t go far.

“Gonna introduce me _little brother_?” Greg smirks as Alex rolls his eyes. He takes a little joy in it as he’s never gotten to give anyone the shovel talk before. 

Alex places a hand on the mystery man’s lower back as they move closer to Greg.

“Forrest, this is my brother Greg. Greg, this is Forrest.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Forrest says as he holds out his hand to shake. Greg shakes it and notices immediately. Forrest is _definitely_ military. Greg raises an eyebrow at Alex and Alex shrugs in response. Forrest must realize because he smiles.

“Was military.” Forrest chuckles and Greg smiles back.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, too.”

Alex smiles at him and then turns to look at Forrest who looks fondly back at him. Greg watches, pleased, that Alex has someone.

“I’m gonna head out. Do you need me to stay at Flint’s, or?” Greg knows he’s being cheeky, and the blush Alex starts to sport is endearing.

“No, uh. I’ll be home later.” Alex says as Forrest leans into him.

“Okay. I’ll see ya.” Greg’s about to walk away when he turns suddenly to hug Alex, startling both Alex and Forrest.

“You were incredible.” Greg whispers and he can feel Alex’s exhale.

“Thank you.” 

Greg pulls back and nods to Forrest as he goes to leave. He gets outside and sees a lone figure leaning against a familiar blue truck.

“Why’d you leave early?” Greg asks, causing Michael to jump slightly. 

“Heard it before.”

“Yeah?” Greg’s not sure he believes him, considering that song was just written but you never know.

“I’ve heard him sing _before_.” 

“But never about you.”

Michael looks up at him then and his mouth parts slightly.

“I don’t know which one of you is the poet, but that song was definitely about you. I _know_ you know that.”

“He’s happy with Forrest.” Michael shrugs and looks back towards the bar.

“You’re right.” Michael looks up at him sharply but he continues. “Forrest is pretty smitten with him.” 

Michael rolls his eyes as he goes to get in his truck. Gregory never quite understood before, this love that Alex and Michael share, but he gets it now. 

“But he isn’t you.” 


	28. soulmate prompt (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Malex: 22. You share a dream with your soulmate when you’re both asleep

“Is it too cheesy to say you’re the man of my dreams?” 

Alex scowls and shoves Michael away from him.

“C’mon, Alex.”

Alex rolls his eyes and looks up to the sky as he counts to ten and prays for patience. 

They had decided to come out to the desert after Michael had stolen his guitar, claiming they were soulmates after he saw the guitar in his dreams. 

Alex didn’t _want_ to believe him, but Michael’s been writing his dreams down in a journal and giving it to Alex for weeks now and Alex hasn’t admitted _yet_ that they match up with his own dreams. 

“I thought we came out here so we _could_ sleep and see if we have the same dream?”

“We did. Are you gonna lay down?” Michael pats the sleeping bag next to his own and Alex shuffles to lay down next to him. 

“Alex?” Michael asks quietly after a moment.

“Yeah?” Alex answers just as quietly as he moves closer to Michael’s warmth, laying his head down on Michael’s shoulder, finally giving into temptation. 

Michael exhales, the tension leaving his body as he pulls Alex closer. Alex can feel Michael’s lips against his hair.

“Sweet dreams.” 


	29. soulmate prompt (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Forlex: 35. You get flowered tattoos wherever your soulmate receives a scar

When he meets Alex it feels like fate. Forrest is pretty sure Alex is the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. It isn’t until he sees the blue flower on the back of Alex’s hand that matches up with a scar Forrest got when he was fifteen that he knows for sure. Alex Manes is his soulmate. 

Forrest smiles sadly at Alex when he realizes it, as they sit across from each other in the Crashdown, laughing over Forrest’s newest poem. 

“You okay?” Alex asks as he dips another fry in his milkshake, beautiful smile on display. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Forrest shakes his head, rubbing up and down his arms covered by his leather jacket. They’re always covered. 

“You know you can take off your jacket right?” Alex chuckles. “You’re hot. I mean  _ if _ you're hot.” 

“You think I’m hot?” Forrest smirks as Alex blushes. 

“You know you are.” Alex says a little exasperated.

“It’s the hair right?” 

“The blue  _ definitely  _ does it for me.” 

Forrest laughs, warmed through at the easy banter they’ve always had with each other. He sobers after a moment thinking of his own flowers on his skin. The ones littering his body, most noticeable on his arms and legs. Only now realizing the ring of them around his right leg, below the knee, must be where Alex’s leg ends. 

“Hey.” Alex grabs his hand and squeezes. “Where’d you go?”

“Can we get out of here?”

“Uhh sure?”

“I just. I have to show you something but I don’t want to do it here.”

“Okay. I know where we can go.” Alex says as he takes them up to the roof of the Crashdown citing being childhood friends with the Ortecho sisters so of  _ course  _ he’s allowed.

“So what did you want to show me?” 

Forrest starts to take his jacket off and Alex laughs.

“We could’ve gone back to my place if I knew..”

Alex stops talking the second Forrest takes off his jacket. Forrest loves his tattoos, flowers that he’s been getting since he was young, aptly fitting his name. It wasn’t until he was a teenager that he realized you only get a flower when your soulmate gets a scar. 

“There’s more, but I don’t think you need to see those right now, do you?” 

“No.” Alex whispers as he brushes his fingers lightly over some of Forrest’s tattoos. This close Forrest can see the faint scars covering Alex’s arms, mirror images to Forrest’s flowers.

“Alex?”

“Your leg?” Alex clears his throat. “What does your leg look like?”

Forrest bends down and rolls up his right pant leg. There’s a ring of flowers around his right calf, and falling petals that fall down to his foot. 

“And when did you get that one?” Alex asks quietly.

“You really need me to say it?”

“No.” Alex whispers as Forrest stands up and pulls Alex towards him. 

“They’re beautiful.” Alex says as he rubs his hands over Forrest’s right arm, tracing the flowers there. 

Forrest looks up into Alex’s eyes, more in love than he has any right to be, knowing that he’s only as beautiful as this man next to him.

“No, sweetheart. You are.”


	30. soulmate prompt (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Belmanes: 3. You have the first words your soulmate says to you somewhere on your body (and vise versa)

“We have a  _ major _ problem.” 

Michael turns on his stool from where he’s leaning against the bar to raise an eyebrow at Isobel’s raised voice. 

“We do?”

“Yes!” Isobel swings her purse onto the bar and sits down heavily next to Michael. Michael pushes his drink towards Isobel. She downs the whole thing in one shot and Michael flags down a bartender for another.

“Alex is your soulmate.” Michael nearly chokes on his drink as he stares at her.

“Well? Isn’t he?”

Michael stares down at his now healed left hand where he can clearly see the words  _ ‘What the hell, Guerin?’  _ inked on his skin. The first words Alex said to him eleven years ago. Alex has the response  _ ‘I was gonna return it’  _ on his left hand, as well. 

“You know he is, Izzy.”

“Okay, so how  _ do _ you deal with it?”

Michael raises an eyebrow at her again and gestures around at the bar.

“Right.” Isobel purses her lips. “Well, I have a problem.”

“So you’ve said.” 

Isobel rolls up her left shirt sleeve and Michael can see the words clear as day _ ‘You’re still the Isobel Evans who convinced the basketball captain to pull four different fire alarms to get out of AP Gov, right?’ _

“Oh shit.”

“Yes, oh shit, Michael.” Isobel rolls her sleeve down and scoffs. 

“Well. What are you gonna do?”

“I’m not  _ going  _ to do anything.” Isobel leans against the bar and Michael puts a hand on her back.

Michael’s about to say that she  _ can _ do something if she wants to when he’s interrupted.

“Isobel!” Gregory Manes shouts through the bar with Alex trailing behind him. Isobel twirls around on her stool and stares at him as he stalks closer to her. She waits for him as he comes to stand right in between her legs. She looks up at him and then she’s pulling him into a bruising kiss as Michael looks away.

“So that’s a thing apparently.” Alex says as he leans into Michael’s side.

“Apparently.” Michael smirks as he looks back at Isobel and Greg who are now making heart eyes at each other. 

Michael throws a twenty down on the bar as Alex presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Wanna go for a ride, Private?” 

“Thought you’d never ask.” 


	31. soulmate prompt (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Malex: 40. If your soulmate is listening to music, you can hear it too, and it gets louder the closer you are to them

“Michael! Are you even listening to me?” Isobel asks exasperated as they stand in line to enter the club, The Pony. 

Isobel had dragged him away from his research so they could come see this new up and coming artist.  _ You’ll like him, Michael. His music is just indie enough for you.  _

So now they’re standing in line to be let in so they can see Alex Manes perform. Except Michael can’t hear anything but the music in his head. 

Wherever and whoever his soulmate is, they’ve been listening to music nonstop for hours and the closer Michael gets to the inside of this club, the louder it is. 

“Sorry, Iz. The music is just loud tonight.”

Isobel’s eyes soften and she nudges him. “You’ll meet them eventually.”

“Yeah. I know - ”

“Isobel!” 

Isobel perks up at the sound of her soulmate, Greg, saying her name. He waives them inside, patting the bouncer on the shoulder. Michael looks away as she kisses Greg hello.

“Glad you could make it!” Greg says over the loud first act of the night.

“We wouldn’t miss it.” Isobel says as she snuggles into Greg’s side.

“Isn’t that right, Michael?” 

“Huh.” Michael looks back at both of them.

“Greg’s younger brother, Alex, is performing.”

“Oh.” The pieces finally click together and Michael remembers Isobel mentioning that Greg’s brother is a musician. 

Isobel laughs and Greg’s whole face lights up. It makes Michael  _ ache _ for what they have.

“He’s a little distracted. The music is loud.” Isobel says to Greg as he hands them all drinks.

“Oh, I remember that.” Greg kisses Isobel’s cheek and Michael smiles.

“Alex has been distracted all day, too. Something about too much chaos.” 

Michael perks up at that, thinking that’s  _ exactly _ how he’s felt all day. Before he gets a chance to say anything, Alex’s silky smooth voice is filling the room, and Michael  _ knows _ . 

It’s said that you hear the music your soulmate is listening to, the closer you are to meeting them, the louder it gets, and when you finally do meet them, it’s silence. A split second of pure peace, drowning out all the noises until you speak to them, and then the music is back, a pleasant background sound only the two of you can hear. 

Michael’s never known such peace as listening to Alex Manes sing. 

Michael stares transfixed as Alex performs song after song. The music makes its way down his body in slow motion. He can feel every breath Alex is taking when he sings like he’s standing right next to him. It’s electric, his skin buzzing with the knowledge that this beautiful man on stage is his soulmate. 

When Alex finishes his set, the noise of applause is deafening. Isobel and Greg are cheering as Alex makes his way towards them. 

Michael’s never seen a more beautiful person and it takes less than a second of Alex staring at him, wide eyed, with flushed cheeks, to know that he’s never going to look away. 

“You drown out all the voices.” Michael says quietly as Alex moves closer to him.

“Using my own song against me?” Alex laughs and Michael was lying to himself earlier because Alex’s laugh is the  _ most  _ beautiful sound he’s ever heard. 

“Well? Is it working?” Michael drawls as he closes the distance between them. He can vaguely hear Isobel and Greg gasp next to them, but all he can focus on is Alex. 

Alex looks into his eyes and Michael  _ loves _ . 

“Yeah. It’s working.” 


	32. soulmate prompt (5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Forlex: 9. Anything you draw/write on your own skin appears on your soulmate’s

“Alex!” 

Alex startles and looks up at his brother and manager Greg. Alex scowls at him as he goes back to writing on his arm.

“Hey!” Alex shouts indignantly as Greg takes his pen away from him. 

“You can talk to your soulmate later.” 

“How did you?”

“C’mon, Alex. You’ve been writing to them since we were kids. You think I don’t know what it looks like?”

“Fine.” Alex taps his fingers on the desk. “Can I have my pen back please?” 

“Have you asked them what their name is?” 

“You know I haven’t.” Alex grumbles. He doesn’t  _ need  _ to know their name. That makes it real. That could mean the person he’s been talking to his entire life could turn out to be a horrible person. He doesn’t want that. 

Greg sighs heavily at him and hands him back the skin safe pens that soulmates use. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Greg turns back to his computer, messing around with some new beats. “You know Forrest will be here soon.”

“Yes.” Alex grits out as he thinks about songwriter extraordinaire Forrest Long coming to Alex’s studio to help him out of his writer's block. It’s not unusual for Alex to have periods of time where he can’t write any new music but he has an album due and the record label isn’t going to wait forever. 

“It won’t be that bad.” 

“So you say.” Alex goes back to staring at his blank music journal. He looks down at his arm and smiles at the words his soulmate wrote to him. 

_ Meeting new people is scary, but I’m positive they’ll love you.  _

It’s not the first time either of them have written something that could be considered sappy. Other than some small details like their names and where they live they know everything about each other. Alex knows how they take their coffee, their favorite music, how they like to fall asleep. He’s just wary of taking that final step, to actually become  _ known.  _

Alex looks up at the sound of a knock and the most beautiful man he’s ever seen steps into the studio. He’s shorter than Alex, with blue slicked back hair, a leather jacket, and combat boots. He’s wearing multiple rings and Alex can see the bracelets lining his left arm under the jacket. 

“Hey, you must be Forrest.” Greg gets up and shakes his hand and Forrest smiles. 

“Yep. You must be Greg.”

“This is my brother, Alex.” Alex stands to shake his hand and the moment their hands touch Alex  _ knows.  _

The words on his arm tingle and he can see the surprise and love on Forrest’s face as well. Forrest shrugs off his jacket and Alex can see the same words that he has on his arm also on Forrest’s arm.

“See, I told you they’d love you.” Forrest says as he smiles up at Alex. 

Alex looks down as he smiles back at Forrest, standing impossibly close but not close enough.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 


	33. soulmate prompt (6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Malex: 48. You are born with a small black heart that beats/grows with your soulmate’s. It turns red once you’ve met them

“I don’t want to find my soulmate.” Alex dips a fry in his milkshake as he sits at the Crashdown with Liz and Maria.

“Alex!” Maria exclaims. “How can you say that?”

“I just think the black heart fits my aesthetic better.” Alex gestures around at himself, in black nail polish, black eyeliner, and his handcuff necklace.

“But, Alex.” Liz whines at him. “It’s your soulmate. Then your heart will be red like ours.”

“I like my black heart.” 

Alex runs his fingers over the small black heart on his left hand, one that recently seemed to grow three sizes overnight, indicating his soulmate is near. If he meets his soulmate the heart will turn red, just as Maria’s and Liz’s have turned red. 

“I think when you meet your soulmate you’ll like the red heart.” Maria says wistfully, as she more than likely thinks about her soulmate, Rosa, who just happens to be Liz and Kyle’s sister. Liz and Kyle have  _ also _ found their soulmates, the Evans Twins. Liz has Max and Kyle has Isobel. Hanging out with all of them together is an  _ experience.  _

“I don’t think I will.”

**~~~**

Turns out he was right. His heart turned red and he  _ hates  _ it. 

_ Okay, so he’s being a little dramatic but still. _

It’s even more infuriating that his soulmate is Michael Guerin, Max and Isobel’s cousin, so now he’s  _ always  _ around. 

And Michael Guerin is funny, and smart, and kind, and hot, and just an all around nuisance, with his golden eyes and honey colored curls. Alex just wants to run his fingers through those unruly curls and then he curses himself for such thoughts. 

Alex walks into the music room one day and he sees his guitar is missing. He’s instantly annoyed and he  _ knows _ who took it, which means it’s another ploy to get Alex to speak to him. 

Alex finds Michael Guerin sitting in his infuriating blue pick up truck, playing his guitar all wrong, and Alex is  _ enamored. _

“You’re playing it wrong.” Alex says causing Michael to jump. 

Alex shakes his head as Michael smiles, like he’s pleased Alex is speaking to him. The heart on Alex’s hand pulses and gets a little bigger and he shoves his hand in his pocket.

“You gonna teach me?” Michael asks in his whiskey laced voice that  _ shouldn’t  _ be as attractive as it is. 

“No.” Alex says as he sits down next to Michael in the truck bed. “You can’t just take other people’s guitars.”

“I was gonna return it.” 

“Oh were you?” Alex raises an eyebrow at Michael and Michael winks.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“And you're my soulmate, Alex Manes.” Michael taps the red heart on his left hand, a matching one to Alex’s and Alex looks away for a moment. 

“Hey, I get it.”

“Get what?”

“If you don’t want a soulmate.” 

Alex whips his head back around to face Michael and sees that he’s being entirely sincere.

“It’s not that.”

“No?” Michael’s face lights up in such a beautiful way that Alex can’t help but smile back. 

“No, it’s just…” Alex sighs and takes a deep breath. “What I want doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it does, Alex.”

“No, you don’t understand. My family.”

“Hey.” Michael sets the guitar down and holds out his left hand in invitation. Alex laces their fingers together and smiles at the pleasant hum he can feel beneath his skin.

“If you just want to be friends, or see where this goes, or wait ten years…”

“Ten years?!”

Michael laughs and Alex knows then that he’s never heard such a  _ beautiful  _ sound.

“I’m just saying, it’s you, me, and the desert. We can take it slow.”

“How slow?”

“Whatever you want, Alex.”

Alex thinks about it, thinks about the fact that his soulmate is here, baring his soul to Alex, asking what Alex wants and willing to follow his lead, and Alex can’t help but fall a little in love.

“I want to be with you, Michael.”


	34. soulmate prompt (7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 47. You have your soulmate’s name on one wrist and your enemy’s on the other, and have no idea which one is which

Michael is his own worst enemy. He has to be. That has to be it.

There’s no way that the universe, both of the ones he’s lived in, gave him his own name on his right wrist and then the name of his arch enemy on his left wrist.

_ Alex Manes _ . The name he’s been staring at since he was seven and they hatched from their pods. 

The name of the boy who always looked at him with a scowl and couldn’t be bothered to share any of his crayons. 

The boy who didn’t want to be partnered with him, even though Michael was the smartest kid in their class. 

The young man who didn’t want to share his guitar.

And now, the man who sits across from him, telling him that they can’t possibly be soulmates, regardless of the names on their wrists. 

“You’re infuriating, Guerin.”

“Oh, so it’s Guerin now?” Michael smirks as he waves down a bartender for another beer. 

They meet up every once in a while at the Wild Pony, and as much as Michael loves going toe to toe with Alex normally, now he’s just tired. 

Twenty years of waiting for his soulmate to acknowledge him is long enough.

“Why can’t you believe we’re soulmates Alex?”

Alex looks up at him, wide eyes on display, and shakes his head.

“It’s not that simple.”

“What’s your other name?”

Alex sucks in a breath and stares at Michael, but Michael holds his ground. In all their years together he’s never asked, and he’s never seen Alex’s other wrist bare. But then, Alex has never seen Michael’s right wrist bare, either. 

Michael waits a moment, hoping Alex will let him see, when he decides to pull off the leather band he wears around his right wrist. He lets the band fall to the table and turns his wrist towards Alex. 

_ Michael Guerin  _ is written clearly across his wrist and Alex stares at him with wide, wet eyes. 

“I’m pretty certain it’s telling me I’m my own worst enemy but I could never be sure.” Michael chuckles awkwardly as he rubs his wrist.

Alex lets out a shaky breath and goes to untie the band around his own wrist and Michael holds up a hand to stop him.

“You don’t have to show me.” Michael whispers as he realizes that this is the closest they’ve ever come to truly acknowledging their bond. 

“I want to show you.” Alex says as he unclasps the band around his right wrist and Michael gasps.

_ Alex Manes  _ is scrawled across Alex’s right wrist.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Michael runs his fingers over Alex’s name and Alex shivers. 

“We really are our own worst enemies aren’t we?” 

Alex chuckles and Michael’s  _ never _ heard a more beautiful sound. 

In a moment of bravery Michael gets up and goes to sit down next to Alex on his side of the booth. He grabs Alex’s right hand and then flips his left hand over to show Alex his own name now. The longer they touch, the brighter their marks seem to get. 

Michael gasps as he feels something settle in his soul and Alex makes a low sound in the back of his throat. 

“Wow.” Alex breathes out slowly as he squeezes Michael’s hand.

“Cosmic.”


	35. dialogue prompt (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theredandwhitequeen asked:
> 
> Friendship #20 with Alex, Maria, Liz “There’s nothing like a boys/girls/friends night.”

“Liz, what is this?” Alex looks around at Liz’s beach bungalow in California, as fitting to her as the Crashdown is, and wonders why the hell he agreed to come out here.

“It’s me drinking over a boy with my two best friends!” Liz exclaims as she sets another bottle of tequila down on the table and more chips and salsa than he’s ever seen.

Alex looks at Maria for some guidance but she just shrugs and sits down on the floor next to Liz.

“Liz…”

“No. We’re doing this. These damn aliens have caused _enough_ problems. They will _not_ ruin this.”

Alex concedes, shucking his leather jacket and carefully sitting on the floor, his right leg extended out in front of him.

“You could’ve at least told us. We would’ve come together.” Maria gives Liz a look, one that Alex does not envy.

“Oh? You would’ve? I must’ve missed that memo.”

“Liz.” Alex warns and Liz waves a hand in front of his face.

“No. We are _not_ talking about him. I want to hear about Forrest, and that awesome song you sang. And you.” Liz turns to Maria. “I want to hear about the bar and how you’re handling things after the hospital.”

“Okay…”

“You need to let me have this. I know I tricked you both but I miss you, and everything’s been so messed up.”

“Lizzie.” Alex grabs her hands and winces at the tears Liz is crying.

“Okay. Let’s do this.” Maria takes a shot of tequila and Liz and Alex follow.

Alex laughs and realizes they haven’t done this since high school and says as much.

“I know.” Liz has the same look in her eyes that she gets when she comes up with a solution to a problem.

Liz puts a bottle of black nail polish down in the middle of the table and smiles triumphantly.

“You know I can’t wear that.” Alex laughs and Liz scoffs.

“You can take it off before you go back to work. Plus from what I hear of Forrest he’s definitely into the emo aesthetic.”

“People don’t call it an aesthetic.” Alex mumbles but all of them laugh.

“C’mon, please.” Liz pleads and Alex knows he’ll cave.

“Fine, but you first.” Alex says as he grabs the nail polish.

He looks over the table at Maria and she holds out her hands and smiles.

“Mine, too?”

“Yours, too.”


	36. dialogue prompt (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alexmanesss asked:
> 
> Fluff # 4 with Malex “Please hold me. It’s been a day.”

“Michael.” Alex whines a little as he shifts while stirring the chili on the stove.

Michael’s currently hanging on his back like a limpet and has been since Alex walked through the door.

“Alex.”

“I can’t cook like this.”

“Sure you can.” Michael uses his powers to pull the spoon out of Alex’s hands to steal a taste.

“Hey!”

“What?” Michael asks as innocently as he can before laughing and resuming his koala like hold.

Alex feels a kiss on the back of his neck and he melts into Michael’s embrace.

“Long day?” Alex whispers as he holds Michael’s hands where they’re wrapped around his waist.

“The longest.”

Alex turns in Michael’s hold and let’s Michael bury his face in his neck as Alex hugs him tighter.

“Did something happen?”

“No, just every little thing that could go wrong, did, and then Sanders was mad I couldn’t finish this truck today.”

“He’s so ornery.”

Michael snorts and Alex smiles as they separate a little. Alex leans forward and kisses Michael, happy to get lost in the kiss.

Moving in together had been a pretty big step for them but he’s glad they did.

He wouldn’t get to have Michael hold him while he cooks if they didn’t. Michael was always free with his affections but he’d never been this attentive.

Something about sharing a space in Alex’s heart and his home had made Michael that much sweeter.

Alex loves him.

“I love you.” Michael whispers, taking the words right out of Alex’s head.

Alex smiles as he kisses Michael again.

“I love you, too.”


	37. dialogue prompt (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theredandwhitequeen asked:
> 
> #17 for friendships with Kyle and Alex as friends. “Friendships can be difficult, but those that survive are magical ones.”

“Do you smell that?”

Alex looks around at the Wild Pony from where he’s standing at the bar and wrinkles his nose at Kyle.

“We’re in a bar and you’re asking me that?”

Kyle looks equally sheepish and a little disgusted with himself as he looks around.

“It smells like rain.”

Alex whips his head around to stare at Kyle. “What did you say?”

“It smells like rain.”

“That’s…”

“It’s them right? I’ve smelled it on Max before.”

“Oh?” Alex asks cheekily, laughing quietly when Kyle blushes.

“Not like that.” Kyle grumbles.

“Sure.”

“We were in a closet - ”

“Were you?”

Kyle looks at him and rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“But they do smell like rain, right?”

“Yeah. They do.”

“That was the first time I smelled it and we went to school with them, hell we drove to Caulfield with Michael and I didn’t smell it.”

Alex closes his eyes briefly at the mention of Caulfield and then looks at Kyle, his once best friend turned enemy turned tentative friend and maybe brother if what he’s feeling is any indicator.

“You only smell it once you fall in love with one of them.” Alex whispers and watches as Kyle’s eyes widen.

“I am not in love with Max!” Kyle hisses and Alex chuckles.

“He is tall.”

“I hate you.”

“No, but really, that’s what we’ve concluded, part of their pheromones or something.”

Alex looks over at the booth Michael and Isobel are sitting in, waiting for Alex and Kyle to return with their drinks, and now Alex’s eyes widen.

“Oh.”

“Oh, what?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re seeing Isobel?”

“Wha? I’m not, We’re not…”

Alex chuckles. “I’m happy for you.”

Kyle blushes from the bottom of his neck to his ears and Alex smirks.

“It’s new.”

“I think it’s great.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex’s smile widens. “But I totally want to be there when you tell Michael.”

Kyle blanches and Alex walks back to their booth laughing.

“Why does Valenti look like he’s seen a ghost?” Michael asks as Alex sits down and kisses Michael quickly.

Isobel quirks an eyebrow and Alex smiles back at her.

“Not a ghost, just thought he smelled rain and realized he left his windows open on his Beamer.”

The quip goes over Michael’s head but Isobel smiles warmly at him and Alex grabs her hand and squeezes.

“Knew I should’ve taken these hubcaps, too.”


	38. dialogue prompt (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> female-overlord-3 asked:
> 
> Fluff #2 please with Malex! “I dedicated this nail to you, when I painted them.”
> 
> TW: mentions of 1x06

“What are you doing?”

Michael stops painting his nails and looks up at Alex from where he’s frowning next to his truck.

“Painting my nails.”

Alex rolls his eyes in the most spectacular way and Michael’s in _love_.

“I can see that. Why?”

“Well, because you can’t anymore.” Michael gestures with the hand holding the nail polish brush and cringes a little as the nail polish spills over onto his truck bed.

Alex sighs and comes to sit up on the truck bed with Michael and Michael scoots closer.

“You’re doing this for me?”

“Of course. I would do anything for you.” Michael whispers and they both look to Michael’s left hand, no longer bandaged but scarred permanently.

“Guerin.”

“You’re leaving soon and I know the military isn’t going to let you paint your nails, so one of us should.”

Alex looks at him and Michael leans his forehead against Alex’s, willing him to understand.

“Let me.” Alex whispers as he takes the nail polish and starts painting the nails on Michael’s right hand.

Michael smiles and leans in to kiss Alex quickly and Alex smiles at him.

Ten years later, when Alex comes home, there’s still black nail polish on Michael’s truck bed, and black nail polish on Michael’s nails.


	39. drabble prompt (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chamblerstara asked:
> 
> Malex + 18? Beginnings

“Woah.” Alex looks around at the glowing eggs in the cave that he found when he was camping with Kyle and Jim.

Alex knows Jim will be mad when he finally finds Alex but Alex can’t look away from the glowing eggs. He is _only_ seven after all.

He walks to the egg with the curly haired boy in it and presses against it, pleased when he can feel warmth from it. It also smells like rain and he loves rain.

Shortly after he leans against the egg he feels movement and can see that the boy inside is moving.

“Hey,” Alex knocks on the egg. “Can you hear me?”

The boy just keeps moving like he’s swimming and Alex watches transfixed.

As soon as a hand breaks free Alex grabs it with his own.

Just as he finishes helping the boy free from the egg Alex hears his name.

“Alex! Alex!” Jim and Kyle yell as they run into the cave.

Alex tightens his hand around the other boy’s and he stares at Jim, begging him not to freak out.

Jim just shakes his head as Kyle walks over to another egg.

“Cool,” Kyle whispers as he touches the empty one.

“No!” Alex and the other boy shout together and Alex smiles.

“I’m Alex,” Alex says as he turns to face the other boy, ignoring the way Jim is muttering to himself and Kyle is knocking on the egg with the girl.

All he cares about is the boy with the curly hair is smiling back at him.

“I’m Michael.”


	40. drabble prompt (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theredandwhitequeen asked:
> 
> Prompt #12. Music for Malex
> 
> TW: major character death

“Guerin.”

Michael looks up at the sound of a slightly familiar voice and comes face to face with Greg Manes.

“Hey,” Michael responds slowly as he takes in the way Greg looks, tired, sad, and a little out of his depth.

Greg’s also holding a guitar case, the same one Michael left in the toolshed all those years ago.

“Uhh, can I help you?” Michael asks after Greg doesn’t say anything.

“This is for you.” Greg hands him the guitar and Michael stares at it.

“Why? Is Alex…” Michael can’t even _say_ the words, much less think them. There’s only one reason Greg would be here giving Michael a guitar that probably belongs to him.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, it’s okay,” Greg placates as he helps lower Michael to the ground. Michael didn’t even realize he was falling until he sits in the desert sand, once a solace, now nothing but harsh.

“How?”

“He said music brought you together, and he wanted you to have this.” Greg brings the guitar case over and opens it so Michael can see the guitar.

“I don’t.” Michael shakes his head as he touches the guitar, swearing he can feel Alex through it.

“He loved you,” Greg whispers and Michael looks up sharply. “He wrote you something.”

Michael just stares at Greg as Greg hands him a crumpled piece of paper.

_My father taught me home is where the hurt is_

_So I built a fortress, where I lived alone_

_He said ships were never meant to have a harbor_

_So I’ve worn this armor, I’ve fought and flown_

_I was raised a soldier_

_Put my weapons down to hold you_

_Is a kiss an act of war_

_I just tried to keep you warm_

_Even though I couldn’t stay_

_No you never looked away_

_Now I can’t look away_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
